1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to provide data over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Source code editing, such as of HTML source code, is usually done through software specifically designed for that purpose. In certain cases, however, general purpose web browsers can load specially designed web pages that allow editing of HTML source code. Such specially designed web pages, however, require that the user manually determine when to update or “refresh” the display of the web page associated with the edited HTML source code. These web pages also do not provide any contextual GUI elements (e.g., “hints”) for assisting a user in editing source code.